gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
No. 1
Go and collect the race car. Go to the race start. Take Brucie home. }} No. 1 is the final mission given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz in his garage on BOABO. Overview Niko walks into Brucie's garage. Brucie and his assistant Lenny are working on a yellow and black Banshee he colloquially calls "The Bitch" and his "Favorite Ride". Brucie didn't do a good job tuning the car, and therefore it won't start, so he decides to borrow a yellow Comet from his friend and colleague, only known as Stevie or Steve. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and collect the race car. *Go to the race start. *Win the race. *Take Brucie home. Walkthrough Go get the car with Brucie, as marked on the radar. On arrival, Brucie will call attention to a chrome yellow Comet. Drive it to the starting location. The yellow marker will put the player behind the other racers. Once the player get to the marker, the race will start. There is an alternate way where the player can get a head start by going in the front of the first two cars and bumping them thus prompting the game to go to countdown immediately, giving the lead instead of starting at the back (this method can be used in other races given by Brucie). Although the player might be tempted, try not to lay on the gas. There are a lot of tricky turns so use the brakes and do not shoot the other racers. Take turns slowly and the race can be won easily. The computer drivers lack the finesse of a skillful player. When Niko win the race, Brucie will be "jacked up" and wants him to take him home to work out, even though he did nothing. On the way to Brucie's apartment, Niko will ask what does Brucie does for a living and why he need so many people killed, Brucie says that he is business man that "make things happen" and the reason he asks people to kill others is because of his mood swings from "juicing" too much, once Niko discovers this, he decides to no longer work for Brucie, saying that he can't kill people just because Brucie feels like killing someone. Despite this, he still accept hanging out with Brucie sometimes. When Niko finish this mission, Brucie will be so pleased that he will let him keep the car, offering to give The Bitch to Stevie as compensation. Drop Brucie off at his loft and the mission is complete. From now on, Brucie will be one of the friends available on Niko's cell phone. He will call later because the other racers want a rematch. This will open up an additional activity: Brucie's Races. Video Walkthrough Afterwards Brucie will call Niko, saying the guys he raced against wanted a rematch, opening up races around the city, which is another job for Brucie. Brucie will also become your friend, his ability being free helicopter rides around the city. Rewards *$6750 *New job: races *New friend: Brucie Kibbutz *A yellow Comet Glitches After you obtain Comet with Brucie, go to race start, but do not touch yellow marker. Instead, wait few ingame hours while other racers still waiting for you to touch yellow marker. They will leave race track after few ingame hours later and when you start race, since all other racers left, you will be only one who racing, and easily obtain 1st prize. However, they can respawn at the end of race and may fail mission suddenly. So you should still race quickly. This glitch was confirmed on current PC version, PS3 version and maybe XBOX 360 version. In some cases, the mission will not give you a money reward listed in the rewards section for beating the mission. This glitch has occured on the PS3 version. Trivia *This mission can be played even after completing the ending of the storyline. *If Roman is called following this mission, he will ask Niko if he was right about Brucie being a good guy. Though Niko calls Brucie "crazy," he does say that he will continue to hang out with Brucie. *If Niko tries to steal the other racers cars, (doing so will fail the mission) they will be locked. Also, when Niko crosses the finish line, the rival cars will stop nearby without drivers, but with the doors still locked. The player, however, is able to push any locked car to a safehouse (e.g. on Hove Beach) with the unique Comet, and is therefore able to keep both cars. After saving the game or completing the mission, the pushed car will be unlocked. This is a way to obtain the Super GT before Algonquin is unlocked. *If the game doesn't pass a SecuROM check, (pirate versions) Stevie's Comet will be locked. Navigation }} de:No.1 es:No. 1 pl:No. 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV